A Love That Can Destroy
by Jose199565
Summary: Sora, Riku, Leon, and Cloud are coming to terms for how they feel about one another while Sephiroth lurks in the shadows waiting to make his move. SoRiku and CLeon Love involved! Don't Like? Don't Read! Slash. Rated MA for Sexual Content and Language...
1. Sora and Kairi's Break Up

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, sadly… so I'm going to go cry in some random corner about how unlucky I was to not claim rights…

Either way. Since this is my fanfiction I can do whatever I would like. So if you have a problem with that, I am not forcing you to read. Save me the drama and click back if you're not up for the fact that my characters just might not be the same as the original characters. There is no promises as to me keeping their original personalities. I'm just borrowing them for a magical adventure. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

**Pairings:**

Sora/Riku  
>SoraKairi  
>RikuKairi (Implied)  
>RikuLeon  
>RikuCloud  
>LeonCloud  
>LeonSora  
>RoxasNamine  
>DonaldGoofy (Implied)

**Rating:** MA

**A/N:** Roxas and Namine would only make random appearances with in the minds of Sora and Kairi. Neither would talk with in the same chapter as the other Nobody. Roxas' and Namine's dialogue would appear with out quote symbols and would be in italics. Roxas would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Sora's POV as Namine would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Kairi's POV.

Before the fanfiction starts I would like to give a shout out to my beta's who helped me along with my first try at a fanfiction on here... So thanks to: Meloremi and FearxIsXNeverxEnding.

* * *

><p>Sora arrived at the old deck near the beach of Destiny Island and sat with a lazy slump atop the old floor boards. School had let out about an hour ago and thanks to Kairi, his mood had gone south for the winter from that point on. Once again she had went off on him about his bad grades. Did it look like he wanted to read and write? All he wanted to do was go off with Donald and Goofy on some awesome adventure to save the worlds. He missed all his friends. Leon, Cloud, Yuffi… He especially missed Leon. Leon. With his buffed up muscles and…<p>

_Oh, no you don't! Stop it, Sora! I do not want to hear anymore about how _big_ Leon is! It's _disgusting_! Now suck it up and go see Kairi! I want to see Namine! _

Sora groaned. He never had _any_ sort of privacy with _Roxas_ poking around his head. It had never failed for Roxas to interrupt in a personal moment…

_Never mind—you're_ too_ slow… Namine! There you go!_

Sora was able to faintly feel Roxas walk somewhere into the dark world to see Namine as Kairi walked up behind him.

"Sora! Why didn't you wait up? You always wait for me after school!" Kairi said sounding unhappy.

Sora groaned once again and ignored her. He just didn't feel like arguing with her. That's all they seemed to do now and days. Fight. He missed Riku. Riku had gone off with Donald and Goofy and King Mickey to do something that had involved the dark world a few weeks ago. Sora knew that it was more in Riku's expertise to be able to travel through the dark world, but Sora still had felt left out when his friends didn't offer to at least bring him along for the trip. After he had gone through all the trouble the past few years to save Kairi, Riku, and all the worlds... that's what they did... leave him out of the next grand (and probably danger filled) adventure in the dark version of Twilight Town where Organization 13 had once resided.

"Sora! Are you ignoring me?" Kairi said her anger showing through her tone.

"Ugh. What?" Sora said as he spared a glance for the seventh keyhole Princess.

"Excuse me? Don't you talk to me like that! You're being _very_ immature, Sora." Kairi said with a stomp of her foot.

Sora groaned, slightly annoyed now, "Kairi. Can you just leave me alone for once? I'm tired. I just want to sit down and look at the sea. "

Kairi gasped, "Sora! Why are you acting like this? You're being a jerk! You've never told me to 'leave you alone' before... are you sick or something?"

Sora growled, his annoyance began to turn into anger, "Maybe it's because I'm getting tired of your nagging!"

_Oh, gods. Here we go… and the tantrum starts in 3…2…1…_

"_Excuse_ me? All I have ever done is help your dumb ass. And for what? You just sit and moan over not being able to go off and save other worlds! What about me? I bet if the opportunity ever came around you would leave me in some stupid world again so that Cloud or Leon or, knowing you, even GOD DAMN Hades could watch over your prize princess girlfriend! You don't seem to care about anything but your damn keyblade!" Kairi screamed.

Sora growled, first they had left him at Destiny Island and now he had to deal with another of Kairi's princess tantrums! He stood up, his anger running through his skin.

"That's exactly what I want to do! Leave you in the care of Hades! While we're at it how about I take your damn heart? Because I am such an _asshole _after all! Did you not notice that the reason that you are _alive_ is because of me? If I didn't meet Donald and Goofy and _convince_ them to help me save you—YOU WOULD NOT BE ALIVE! You'd be a Heartless! Did that not occur to you? Through out that time I wasn't studying for a damn _spelling_ test I was saving your dumb ass! But no! Now that _you're_ safe you can give a fuck about what happens outside this worthless island called a 'world'! " Sora snarled at Kairi.

Kairi flinched. Sora had never yelled at her before. He had always just let her yell at him. He had never even showed when he was angry with her. He had always just endured her nagging and then he would walk off too the market place, summon his keyblade, attack random wooden boxes in an alley way and then go buy her flowers to receive her forgiveness. But right now. All he wanted to was pass the keyblade right through _her_. What was wrong with him?

_Oh gods, Sora. Are you insane? You're thinking about MURDER here! Don't you be stupid! Kairi loves you. Stop being an asshole about everything and do as you normally do, and shut the_ fuck_ up!_

Sora sighed knowing that Roxas was right. He was wrong for thinking and acting this way. He loved Kairi. He started to apologize when Kairi had finally spoken up.

"Sora... how could you? How can you ever say something so cruel to me?" Kairi whispered, a tear fell from her eyes as a sob escaped her lips.

_Now look what you done! You're an idiot... Namine! Try to calm Kairi down, babe... obviously this dimwit can't learn to shut up._

"Sora… I think… maybe—"

"Maybe what?" Sora said feeling rather confused.

"Sora... I love you... but I'm only 16... I get it. The past two years have not been the best in our lives... not for me or you or Riku. And I thought that... maybe... just maybe if I gave you a chance... that we could make it together. That nothing else would matter. But obviously... it doesn't matter if I was with you or Riku... I'm not strong enough to face what's been going on lately. I'm meant to be the one to be kidnapped and used to get to the hero... I'm not meant to be the hero. And- I don't want to be the one that all types of evil goes for because they know they can get at the hero through me..."

"Kairi... where are you headed with this?" Sora asked slowly, staring at the Princess.

"Sora... we have to break up..." Kairi said avoiding Sora's eyes.

"- What? B-Break up? Why?" Sora said already knowing the answer.

_Great... Moron._

"Sora. Being with you- is dangerous... it'll just end up with me being kidnapped by something again. And I'm not strong enough to face that again." Kairi whispered.

_Sora. Before you start yelling-_

"Being with me is... _dangerous_? So what now? You're gonna go running into Riku's arms when he arrives back on the beach?" Sora snarled in disgust.

What was wrong with her? Dumping him for something he had no control over!

_Well... you can always just leave villains alone. That will probably keep the whole kidnapping thing at bay._

"Riku? Dating him wasn't very safe either. Look where it had left me? In the care of some creep pretending to be Ansem." Kairi muttered confused.

_Oh gods... did not see that one coming._

"Excuse me? You and Riku were dating before all of this?" Sora said with a growl.

Kairi flinched at her mistake of revealing her past with Riku, but then her boldness returned and she stomped her foot, "Don't you turn this on me! You're the wrong one here remember? You yelled at me!"

Sora growled not thinking about what he was going to say next, "Because you were being a stubborn brat!"

_Now you did it... if I don't ever see Namine again... I will _kill_ you..._

Kairi growled back and slapped Sora. Something she never done before. She angrily stomped away from Sora after she yelled, "That's it! We're done!"

_Now look at what you done? You're so stupid at times! NAMINE! _

Sora shook his head in shock at what had just happened. He had _screamed_ at Kairi... his girlfriend...

His _ex_-girlfriend.

Sora dropped to the floor as his anger boiled down and turned into utter disappointment with himself. Roxas was right. He _was_ stupid at times... what had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

Well? What do you all think? A little too much? Maybe I shouldn't have been too mean to Sora and Kairi? The next chapter should be up soon… but, I won't make any promises. Riku will be making his entrance in the next chapter… it's going to be amazing!

Any other characters you wish to show up in the next chapter? Anyone I had not listed in the 'pairings' above? Review and let me know and if I can fit the character into the story I'll be glad to do so!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Riku Returns & Leon's Moment

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, sadly… so I'm going to go cry in some random corner about how unlucky I was to not claim rights…

Either way. Since this is my fanfiction I can do whatever I would like. So if you have a problem with that, I am not forcing you to read. Save me the drama and click back if you're not up for the fact that my characters just might not be the same as the original characters. There is no promises as to me keeping their original personalities. I'm just borrowing them for a magical adventure. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

**Pairings:**

Sora/Riku

Sora/Kairi

Riku/Kairi (Implied)

Riku/Leon

Riku/Cloud

Leon/Cloud

Leon/Sora

Roxas/Namine

Donald/Goofy (Implied)

**Rating:** MA

**A/N:** Roxas and Namine would only make random appearances with in the minds of Sora and Kairi. Neither would talk with in the same chapter as the other Nobody. Roxas' and Namine's dialogue would appear with out quote symbols and would be in italics. Roxas would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Sora's POV as Namine would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Kairi's POV.

Before the fanfiction starts I would like to give a shout out to my beta's who helped me along with my first try at a fanfiction on here... So thanks to: Meloremi and FearxIsXNeverxEnding.

**POV:** Multiple POV's throughout the Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Riku slowly disembarked the Gummi Ship that had carried him off to Twilight Town a few weeks back. As his feet touched the cool, salty water that surrounded Destiny Island, he half expected Kairi and Sora to run towards him, arms out stretched, and ready to give him a hug or two. But they were nowhere to be seen. Where were they? Riku sighed as the Gummi Ship took off. Donald and Goofy had been anxious to get back home to Disney Castle. Riku frowned at the empty beach… where was everyone? Even Tidus and Selphie seemed to be out of sight.<p>

Riku stood corrected as Tidus ran down the beach towards him, worry plastered all over the boy's face.

"RIKU!" Tidus nearly screamed.

Riku grinned. What happened now?

"Yes?"

"Riku! It's Sora and Kairi!" Tidus exclaimed.

Riku's cocky look quickly turned into one of worry at the mention of his best friends.

"What happened? Are they hurt?" Riku asked summoning his blade at once half expecting to face a Nobody or Shadow… something.

"No… they broke up…" Tidus said stupidly.

Riku laughed sending his blade away.

"S-Stop laughing. This is serious…" Tidus exclaimed, seeming a little shocked.

Riku laughed again as a smirk returned to his face.

"What's so 'serious' about them breaking up? Sora and Kairi weren't bound to last anyway." Riku said with a grin.

"Sora's distraught." Tidus said growing a little impatient now as sweat dripped down his face.

"He's what?"

Riku wondered when it was that Tidus had become so intelligent. It seemed like just yesterday that the younger teenager was only interested into play fighting with Selphie, Riku, and Sora.

"He's sad… _really_ sad." Tidus said slowly. But then, he quickly glanced behind him.

"So?" Riku asked getting slightly impatient.

Tidus sighed and said, "He hasn't been helping with the clearing of the island."

Riku groaned finally understanding the problem. After Sora had saved him a few months back some Heartless and Nobodies appeared on the island. It had started with only three or four and they were hardly any threat, but then the population suddenly increased. No matter how many of them they killed more appeared to take over in place of the fallen. So he, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus had agreed on fighting off the Shadows and Dusks to keep the population as low as possible. But he and Sora were pretty much the only ones that were able to get rid of the heartless completely… Kairi and the other two helped to an extent… but not as much as Sora and Riku. He had only been gone for the last few weeks, leaving Sora to take the creatures out, basically by himself, and if Sora stopped…

A Heartless appeared by Riku who jumped back in alarm. This was bad… they never just appeared out of nowhere… there had to be other Heartless walking close by. He was right. Two more Shadow's appeared and Riku growled drawing his blade again. Tidus pulled out his short butcher knife and frowned. Apprehension clearly written on his face. Riku grinned and pointed to the closest Heartless.

"You first." Riku taunted and lunged into the fray.

***POV Change***

Meanwhile in Radiant Gardens, Leon groaned as he entered his room and threw himself on his bed. He was tired. He had been assisting Yuffie on lookout, having to take out a large number of Heartless who had suddenly appeared. And then afterward, Nobody's had appeared. Apparently the Heartless had continued to collect hearts despite Sora's victory almost a year ago. Leon groaned again as he felt the heat in his room hit him. He pulled off his shirt and threw it away from him, not really caring where it landed. He placed his right hand on his sweaty chest, and began to rub.

He couldn't help it. It had been a long time since anyone touched him in any sense of action. He slowly guided his hand to his jeans, fingers lingering on the rim. He shrugged to himself and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off, throwing them to his shirt. Now he was just in his boxers and he continued to rub at his waist line.

Slowly, but confidently, he slid his hands into his boxers and gripped his flaccid penis. He slowly began to tug at it, none to gently at first. He was into the whole pain thing he guessed. After a few minutes of impatient jerking, his penis grew to its full length. He slipped off his boxers and reached for his night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lotion.

He uncapped the bottle and squeezed a small amount of lotion onto the palm of his right hand and even less on his hardened penis. He recapped the bottle and threw it to the floor with his clothes as he massaged the lotion onto his member. After a few minutes he began to tug at it again and moaned in pleasure.

He made sure not to be too loud since he knew Yuffie and Aerith were down stairs with Merlin. Wait, did he even lock his bedroom door when he entered? Leon stopped tugging, but then continued figuring that he had. He closed his eyes in pleasure and began to think of a girl he had seen the other day at the beach.

She had such a _huge_ rack. She was jogging along the beach water, tits bouncing as she ran, hand held presumably by her boyfriend. The guy… had a nice build he guessed and he wore rather tight trunks that hardly hid his huge package—Wait. What was he doing? Thinking of another guy? That was gay… and he wasn't gay. He was far from it. Wasn't he? The guy had been rather attractive… _very_ attractive. His muscles glistening in the sunlight… _Beautiful_… Leon moaned as he came into his hand.

Just as he shot his first load, his bedroom door opened and a tall figure stood at the door in shock. As for Leon, well he most certainly noticed.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

Whew! That was a good one! LOL… So what did you all think? Hopefully it was better than the first chapter? I hope so. Anyways… maybe I should've warned you in the A/N on the last chapter that I was gonna involve Leon… whatever… I bet you all weren't expecting that yet. :D Well anyways the next chapter should be up really soon as well. But like I said… I won't promise ya'll… I have a life besides just writing you know? Next chapter we return to Sora and Riku. And, yes, don't worry… I won't leave ya'll hanging on Leon's invader… :D Oh and I'm still taking requests in characters that I should involve into the story :D So, please, don't hesitate to request someone in the review forum… thanks :D

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Tidus' Kidnapping & Cloud's Interruption

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, sadly… so I'm going to go cry in some random corner about how unlucky I was to not claim rights…

Either way. Since this is my fanfiction I can do whatever I would like. So if you have a problem with that, I am not forcing you to read. Save me the drama and click back if you're not up for the fact that my characters just might not be the same as the original characters. There are no promises as to me keeping their original personalities. I'm just borrowing them for a magical adventure. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

Pairings:

Sora/Riku

Sora/Kairi

Riku/Kairi (Implied)

Riku/Leon

Riku/Cloud

Leon/Cloud

Leon/Sora

Roxas/Namine

Donald/Goofy (Implied)

Rating: MA

A/N: Roxas and Namine would only make random appearances with in the minds of Sora and Kairi. Neither would talk with in the same chapter as the other Nobody. Roxas' and Namine's dialogue would appear with out quote symbols and would be in italics. Roxas would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Sora's POV as Namine would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Kairi's POV.

Before the fanfiction starts I would like to give a shout out to my beta's who helped me along with my first try at a fanfiction on here... So thanks to: Meloremi and FearxIsXNeverxEnding.

POV: Multiple POV's throughout the Fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Tidus couldn't believe his luck. First, Riku had gone off on this adventure with that talking dog and duck, then Sora and Kairi decided to break up, leaving him and Selphie to fend for themselves in the war against the heartless, and it was not going well. Selphie had been seriously injured and couldn't walk too much since their last big fight with the Shadows and Dusks. He had thought that he was completely screwed if he had to face a large number of these things on his own, that was until he saw the Gummi Ship that Donald and Goofy flew. Riku was on that ship. He had run for the beach knowing it would land there. He had just met up with Riku and filled him in on everything when a horde of Shadows began to appear.<p>

Riku had just smirked looking forward to the fight as he pulled out his blade. Tidus on the other hand frowned and hesitantly pulled out his butcher knife. Riku flew into the large flock of creatures as he stood back not really wanting to join in, but he knew that he couldn't just leave Riku fighting alone. So he charged the closest Shadow, the one that tried to get at Riku's backside… his sweet, sweet, bottom… Tidus shook the perverted thoughts from his mind as he plunged the knife into the neck of the Shadow. He had luckily hit one of the only physical parts on its body and it evaporated into a pink floating heart. He pulled out a glass jar trying to collect the heart to avoid another Kingdom Hearts episode, and a Nobody threw itself at him.

The heart flew away from the young teenager as he wrestled with the white masked creature. Tidus kicked the Nobody away and jumped up, his butcher knife at the ready. He held the knife by its handle, the blade flat on his skin. He was use to using this knife in battle. Selphie on the other hand used a whip that she found in her mother's room. Apparently Selphie's mom was into that sort of thing. Kairi used a keyblade that was similar to Sora's, except that it was smaller and didn't have the little chains that altered Sora's blades' appearance. Riku also used some sort of key, except it was just in the form of this really scary looking blade.

"Tidus! Behind you!" Riku yelled in alarm.

Tidus turned around ready to plunge his knife into the neck of whatever that snuck up to him, but he was too slow. A tall man with long silvery hair, and a blackish/bluish wing on his back, gripped at Tidus' arm and knocked the knife out of his hand.

"Sephiroth!" Riku shouted.

The tall guy grinned and said, "Hello, Riku. May I ask where Sora is? I've been looking for him."

"Sora? Why d'you need Sora for? Last time you met him you tried to kill him!" Riku growled as Tidus struggled from the man's grip.

"LET—Let me go…" Tidus squeaked.

Tidus originally meant to scream at the man named Sephiroth, but it came out in a nervous squeak as the man glanced down at him.

***POV Change***

Sephiroth grinned at the young teenager in his grasp. He was a cute one.

"As you wish." Sephiroth said as he released the young boy in his grip.

The boy frowned at Sephiroth and grabbed for his butcher knife, but Sephiroth had stepped on top of the blade just as he reached for it. The boy growled a warning that sounded more like a whimper as Sephiroth grinned. The boy probably thought that Sephiroth was going to confiscate the weapon, but Sephiroth bent down and grabbed the knife by its hilt. He threw it in the air and caught the knife in his hand. He smirked and winked at Tidus as Riku eyed him to make sure he didn't harm the boy.

Sephiroth merely turned the blade towards himself and handed over to Tidus.

"Here you go." Sephiroth said with another wink.

The boy just gave him an odd stare.

"Your name?" Sephiroth asked softly.

"T-Tidus…" the boy whispered.

"Hmm… Where is Sora?" Sephiroth asked Tidus.

Riku growled a warning as the Shadows all around them simply watched their master, Sephiroth.

"He's… I can't tell you. You can't hurt Sora!" Tidus exclaimed after shaking away his confusion.

Tidus brought up his knife in defense, his knees bent. Was this kid stupid enough to take on Sephiroth? Riku positioned his blade and charged at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked and disappeared. He reappeared behind Riku, and tripped him. Then he tackled Tidus who had run over to help. As Sephiroth held Tidus by his right arm once more, the kids' knife on the ground, Sephiroth barked an order at the Shadows and disappeared along with Tidus.

***POV Change***

Leon couldn't help it as he bucked into his fist and ejaculated. The man at his door had walked in just as Leon had exploded into his fist. Leon sighed as he stopped coming into his hand. He flipped his leg off the bed and sat up. Ready to face the intruder. Leon searched for his jeans and boxers but they were to far from him to reach without getting up. So, Leon settled with grabbing a Kleenex and wiping his hand and penis. When he finished he stood up and stretched, glaring at the man.

"Well? Speak!" Leon said angrily.

Cloud smirked at the naked Leon and entered the room closing the door. He looked up at Leon who eyed him carefully and he laughed.

"Would you rather Yuffi or Aerith come in and catch you naked?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leon just snorted in response and walked over to his tight black boxers, his ass turned towards Cloud, who watched it with an amused expression.

"Nice." Cloud said with a grin as Leon pulled on his boxers.

"Shut up." Leon said. "So, are you gonna tell me why you came in here and interrupted me or are you gonna stare at my ass?"

Cloud grinned, "I'll do both. But, I probably shouldn't be so… forward… as you are… 'straight.'"

Leon laughed, "Got that right. I am as straight as they come."

Cloud laughed and leaned against the wall as Leon sat on his bed.

"So? What is it? What's going on? Did you find Sephiroth or something?" Leon asked.

Cloud frowned and nodded at Leon.

"So? Go after him." Leon said to the shorter man.

"He's going after Sora…" Cloud muttered.

"What? Are you sure?" Leon asked confused.

Why would Sephiroth want to go after Sora?

"Sephiroth was last spotted on Destiny Island. He ran into Riku and that islander, Tidus. He demanded to know where Sora was and when neither boy spoke up, Sephiroth kidnapped Tidus and sent Shadows after Riku." Cloud reported.

"What? How? When?" Leon asked a little confused.

"Riku just contacted us. He's looking for Sora… but the keyblade wielder seems to have disappeared. The kidnapping of the islander happened about an hour ago. I would go on my own, but Merlin told me to take you and Yuffie with me. So I'm just letting you know. We're taking Cid's Gummi Ship. We leave in an hour so… pack up…" Cloud said and walked over to Leon's black muscle shirt, sniffed it, and tossed it at the taller man. Then he grabbed the jeans and gave them the same treatment. "Now get dressed and hurry up."

Just as Leon pulled on his jeans, a soft knock came from the door. Cloud opened the door and found a very upset Aerith on the other side.

"Why can't I come? I want to go help Sora." Aerith said with a pout.

Leon laughed as Yuffie appeared from behind Aerith.

"I tried to hold her back Cloud, but she was furious…" Yuffie said apologetically.

"Aerith was 'furious'?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Tifa was."

At that moment a young and beautiful dark haired girl entered the room and punched Cloud, who grabbed at her arm to stop her.

"You idiot! Let me go!" Tifa said angrily and kicked at Cloud who dodged that as well.

Tifa angrily kicked and punched at Cloud. Cloud dodged every powerful kick and punch from the female brawler, until she got him on his side. Cloud gripped at his hip as Tifa delivered a power filled kick to his groin. Leon flinched as he himself felt the pain from that kick as Cloud fell back in pain. Tifa went to kick at the man again but Yuffie and Aerith finally stopped her.

"Okay, I think he got the message, Tifa. You're coming." Yuffie said cautiously.

Aerith pouted again and said, "Do I have to kick Cloud in his groin to be able to go?"

Tifa shrugged and moved away from the man on the ground letting Aerith take her place. As Aerith went to kick at the man, Leon got up and grabbed at Aerith.

"Stop it, Aerith." Leon warned.

Cloud slowly got up, clutching at his groin.

"Damn it. Do you girls have to be so violent?" Cloud muttered as Tifa offered her hand for him to get up.

"Sorry, it's just that we hardly ever hang out anymore. Then all of a sudden you have to go off to save Sora and leave me behind again…" Tifa whispered.

"I work best alone." Cloud said simply and looked at Leon.

"What? If you think I'm gonna massage your balls for you—Tifa… kick his ass." Leon said.

Cloud smirked and stopped Tifa from gladly listening to Leon.

"Fine, you can all go as long as Merlin allows it." Cloud simply said.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

Alrighty! So there goes the third and longest chapter yet! As you all noticed a lot more characters have become involved. Selphie might be making her official appearance and Cid is definitely going to be in the following chapter. I am also proud to involve a new pairing to the story. Tidus and Sephiroth. I know. You expected it didn't you? There will be a new warning as well as Tidus is underage in this story while… Sephiroth… well, he's not. Please. Review. I would really look forward to it. And I might still take character ideas for the story still… so….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. Disembarking & Finding Sora

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me, sadly… so I'm going to go cry in some random corner about how unlucky I was to not claim rights…

Either way. Since this is my fanfiction I can do whatever I would like. So if you have a problem with that, I am not forcing you to read. Save me the drama and click back if you're not up for the fact that my characters just might not be the same as the original characters. There are no promises as to me keeping their original personalities. I'm just borrowing them for a magical adventure. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

Pairings:

Sora/Riku

Sora/Kairi

Riku/Kairi (Implied)

Riku/Leon

Riku/Cloud

Leon/Cloud

Leon/Sora

Roxas/Namine

Donald/Goofy (Implied)

Tidus/Sephiroth

Selphie/Official Character (Implied)

Rating: MA

A/N: Roxas and Namine would only make random appearances with in the minds of Sora and Kairi. Neither would talk with in the same chapter as the other Nobody. Roxas' and Namine's dialogue would appear with out quote symbols and would be in italics. Roxas would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Sora's POV as Namine would only make dialogue appearances while the story is in Kairi's POV.

Before the fanfiction starts I would like to give a shout out to my beta's who helped me along with my first try at a fanfiction on here... So thanks to: Meloremi and FearxIsXNeverxEnding.

POV: Multiple POV's throughout the Fanfiction.

Warnings: The following story from now on contains: Slash (Male on Male Relationships), Sexual Content, Adult Language, Underage Sexual Relationships, Rape, Statutory Rape (Relationships between a minor and adult.) As well as: Stockholm syndrome (A psychological phenomenon in which the hostage grows positive feelings towards their captor.)

* * *

><p>Cloud groaned as he walked on to Cid's Gummi Ship followed by a talkative Tifa. Merlin had given the girls the permission to go on the trip to Destiny Island. Cloud wasn't happy about that. He had tried to make Merlin think that he would need the girls to help watch over him and the city, but the old man was able to handle himself quite well. And he also had those three fairy thieves… what were their names again? Oh yeah. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They called themselves the Gullwings.<p>

"Cloud? Cloud! How d'you work this thing?" Yuffie called out looking at all the controls in the front of the ship.

"What d'you mean how do you work it?" Cloud growled. "Where's Cid?"

"Cloud, he stayed. He was gonna watch over the town. He never said he was coming." Aerith said.

"What do you mean he isn't coming?" Leon said with an unnecessary snarl.

"As in the guy is not coming! Don't you go yelling at us!" Tifa snarled back.

Cloud smirked. Tifa would fight anyone for her friends. Even her friends. Cloud turned back to Yuffie with a frown. How were they going to work this thing? Cid was the only one who had the experience to drive this thing. All of a sudden a hologram appeared in front of the ship. It was Cid.

"Alright, smart asses! Stand at attention! Now—Imma be staying here in this dump town as ya'll go kick some asses. Aerith—if you're there… do me a favor and keep Leon outta my cubby. I got some stuff in there I don't want his fingers touchin'! You hear, girl? GOOD!" The Cid hologram barked.

Aerith nodded her head furiously not wanting to defy the man—uh… hologram…

"As for the whole drivin' thing—knowing ya'll youngsters… the only one here capable of keeping ya'll from crashing would be Tifa—but it would still be a bumpy ride. So I took the time to build in an auto pilot device. This is what ya'll gotta do, Leon—uh, Cloud—Yuffie—fuck! Ya'll youngsters! One of you morons just type in 'Destiny Island' to the damn computer key board and press the damn green button! That can't be too hard for ya'll… then again—Aerith… you do it! I trust you the most outta ya'll morons! So types in the place ya'll headed and press the green button! And Leon stay outta my damn liquor cabinet! If I catch one bottle missin', I'll be ripping your balls off! And then I'll cook your damn balls for dinner! Ya hear me, asswipe?" The hologram said looking at the group.

Leon just smirked in reply and flipped him the middle finger.

"I saw that you asswipe! Imma damn hologram not a dimwit!" The hologram said with a growl.

Leon gulped and backed off.

"Stupid ass—Anyways… Don't ya'll fuck with anything else either! There betta not be a dang scratch on my baby! And her coat betta return red!" Cid's hologram said and disappeared.

"Well… that was… just as scary as the real Cid." Aerith muttered.

"HEY! I HEARD YA'LL! IMMA KEEP AN EAR ON THIS SHIP SO DON'T BE THINKIN' I WENT AND LEFT YA'LL YET, YOU DUMB ASS PIECE OF SHITS!" Cid's voice barked angrily.

Aerith and Yuffi jumped as Tifa just shrugged and approached the auto pilot computer.

"I'll kick his ass before he threatens me again… the old alcoholic." Tifa muttered as Cloud sat down calmly and watched her punch in the world's name and click the green button.

As the ship began to take off, Leon came and sat next to Cloud with a frown.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered.

Cloud turned to the taller man with a raised eyebrow, and smirked, "What? You going to tell me that you were fantasizing about a man earlier?"

Leon gasped and frowned, "H-How did you know?"

Cloud smirked and let out a forced laugh, "I didn't. You just told me."

Leon growled and punched Cloud with a frown and said, "Asshole. I really don't like you at times."

Cloud smirked, "Yeah, whatever. So going to tell me who it was?"

Leon frowned and hesitated but finally, "A guy at the beach. Nobody special… I'm not gay."

Cloud grinned and said, "No. Of course not."

Cloud stood up and walked away from his taller peer.

***POV Change***

Sora was hungry. He had been in the market place since early that morning. He had heard and seen the Gummi ship that had carried Riku fly to the beach, but he didn't want to meet up with his friend. He was angry. Angry that Kairi had broken up with him. Angry that Kairi and Riku had dated with out telling him. He was supposed to be their best friend and yet… they didn't tell him.

Sora walked over to the food place and ordered himself something to eat. Roxas wasn't talking to him… the guy was mad at him… blaming him for the fact that he couldn't see Namine. As Sora began to eat at his cheeseburger, Roxas' emotions changed from sadness to excitement.

_RIKU! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!_

Sora was able to hear Riku walk up to him before the older teenager touched his shoulder.

"Sora, I was worried sick… where have you been?" Riku asked.

"Avoiding you…" Sora muttered and then said louder, "What d'you want?"

Riku squeezed at his friends skin, and sat next to him.

"Tidus has been kidnapped. By Sephiroth. He's looking for—"

"Why? Why, Riku? I though you were my friend," Sora whispered.

"What? What d'you mean bud?" Riku asked a little shocked.

"You and Kairi…" Sora muttered, looking up at his long time friend.

Riku sighed and grabbed at Sora's hand, "Come with me."

Sora got up and let Riku lead him to the beach, where he took him to the hidden cave that led into the small room with a door. The door that was shut off from the dark world. Riku walked them over to a comfy looking area and sat them down. Sora looked at his friend.

"Sora… I didn't want to tell you because—I didn't want you to be mad at me. I love you, Sora. More than you can imagine. I didn't want to hurt you. You and Kairi—you're my only true friends. Tidus and Selphie, and Leon and the others… they're nothing compared to ya'll… I couldn't afford losing you as a friend for something as silly as Kairi. She… she and I… we didn't get to far… yeah, we kissed a few times… but nothing more…" Riku whispered to his friend.

Sora couldn't help it as a tear dripped from his eyes.

Oh come on! Admit it. You're in love with the kid!

What? What did Roxas just say?

You heard me. You. Are. In. Love. With. Riku.

Sora snorted. How can he be in love with Riku? Riku was like his brother.

Ay, yo! Asswipe! Umm… remember? I am Roxas. I am you. Get it? So when I say that you love Riku. You're admitting it to your self.

"Sora? Is Roxas—talking to you?" Riku asked slowly.

Sora stood silent. He couldn't be in love with Riku. Riku's his best friend. He loved Kairi—didn't he?

* * *

><p>AN: I know. And I'm really sorry for the late update. But real life got in the way, and I've been busy. Anyways, my main beta was busy as well so… I did say I wouldn't promise you anything. Well, yeah. I know. This is probably one of the crappiest chapters so far but I'll repay ya'll. So far I owe you Selphie. But it looks like she'll appear in the next chapter. We'll also be returning to Sephiroth and Tidus. Next chapter will also be rated MA. We'll have some more Leon solo action and probably even Riku. Not sure yet, I am sure that Sephiroth will be getting a little… uh… 'friendly' with Tidus if you know what I mean.


End file.
